1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer storage systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for implementing electronic discovery searches on backup data or archived data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many civil litigation and investigative procedures require attorneys and paralegals to find and preserve electronic information relevant to the litigation. The process of finding, preserving, and analyzing electronic information as required by litigation or investigation is referred to as electronic discovery, or e-Discovery. E-Discovery often requires the legal team to search an organization's backup or archive storage systems to find archived information relevant to the case. Once the files are found the legal team may then evaluate them and place a legal hold on the ones that are deemed to be relevant to the investigation.
A large organization can have hundreds or thousands of computer users, and enormous amounts of backup data or archived data. The process of performing an e-Discovery search to find the relevant files from the organization's backup data can be difficult to implement.